<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragment de vie brisé by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401170">Fragment de vie brisé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Romance, Sub Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux adolescentes qui prennent un petit peu de bon temps ensemble, loin des yeux d'autrui. Elles avaient fait en sorte de garder leur relation secrète, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragment de vie brisé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fragment de vie brisé</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, sous les épaisses couvertures du lit de la lionne. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que durait leur relation, alternant entre attirance platonique et jeux plus libertins. Elles avaient passé une nuit tout particulièrement reposante, remerciant les sorts de silence qu'elles avaient placé autour du lit. Personne n'avait semble-t-il était réveillé dans la tour. L'intérêt des appartements de la préfète c'était de ne pas avoir de camarades de classe en train de dormir cinq mètres plus loin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient la noirceur des lieux à travers les rideaux. Le jour était en train de se lever. Mais les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui : qui serait assez fou pour mettre des cours un dimanche ? Dumbledore ne semblait pas l'être assez en tout cas. Cho caressa la peau blanche et immaculée de son amante. Se laissant distraire, cette dernière ne se rendit compte que trop tard que son poignet droit avait été attaché à son lit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es prête à jouer petite lionne ? lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toujours, ma petite aiglette impure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De la part de quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, genre Drago Malefoy, ce surnom aurait pu être des insultants, mais il ne l'était pas dans la bouche de Hermione. La pureté était un concept imaginé par une vieille génération conservatrice et coincée, et aucune d'elles n'en avait cure. De plus, la lionne le disait d'un ton à la fois tendre et doucereux, bien loin du ton moqueur et hautain du blond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avec une deuxième corde, Cho avait attaché l'autre poignet de son amante au lit, et se déléctait à présent de la voir aussi impuissante. Ce sentiment de pouvoir avait un côté grisant, elle devait bien le reconnaître. La brune attrapa une bougie sur la table de chevet et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et à ce moment-là … Ronald Weasley entra dans la chambre, avant d'en ressortir aussitôt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vais aller le voir, dit la lionne, enfin … si tu veux bien me détacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cho obtempéra d'un rapide sort après avoir éteint la bougie, bougonnant sur l'injustice de la chose. Puis elle laissa la Gryffondore se rhabiller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On reprendra ce soir, mon amour, lui dit-elle en capturant ces lèvres, tache de ne pas te faire voir en sortant par contre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle sortit en premier de sa chambre et, attrapant Ron au passage, le traîna dans un coin de la salle commune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça c'est pour être entré dans ma chambre sans ma permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hein quoi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle lui décocha une droite qui vint s'atteindre sur sa joue. Honte suprême : la même qu'à Drago Malefoy en troisième année. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Une fille de première année qui veut te voir, elle a parlé d'un problème que "seules les filles peuvent comprendre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci Ron, et tu ferais mieux de ne parler de ce que tu as vu à personne. Pas même Harry, compris ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le rouquin hocha la tête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis elle partie. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>